My Bunny Bride
My Bunny Bride is the first story of the remade 2.0 canon by PrinceBalto. Premise While the 2.0 remake canon was fun, I have decided to remake it. Every change and bit that was introduced is still official, but certain things are new, such as Judy leaving the ZPD right after Bellwether's arrest due to the fact that the near-death experiences that she had while on the case made her realize that law enforcement wasn't for her and various other things. I am going to start the new canon with a story that entails them discussing all that had happened and then doing actual stories about them later. Story Nick Wilde had never been more happy and content in his life. He sat now in a nice, comfortable apartment with his new wife, Judy Hopps, the bunny whom had been the first to join the ZPD. Nick had helped her to solve the case and bring Dawn Bellwether to justice. However, after the sheep's arrest, she had decided to leave the force. "I still can't believe that you left after you saved the city," he said to her, stroking her head and ears, feeling her warm, soft grey fur under his hand. Judy smiled and batted her wondrous, feminine purple eyes at him. "I know it had been my dream, but, as I said to Chief Bogo, those near-death experiences really made me realize that law enforcement wasn't for me," she said. Nick smiled, remembering working on the case with her. "I am glad that you joined the family business. Everyone at the office thinks you're the best," he said. Judy nodded. Immediately after she had left the police department following her resignation, the same day as Bellwether's arrest at the museum and her and Nick admitted their feelings, began their relationship and kissed, she had realized that she needed a new job. Nick, knowing that his parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, had an opening at the restaurant that he managed, called them up and told them the situation. Trusting her, they gave her the job. For the last six months, Judy had worked to learn the business. Now, with the announcement of their marriage, the first predator/prey marriage in the history of Zootopia, a marriage so historic that it made the news, they had been promoted to working at company headquarters. Nick was so pleased. "I am surprised that some male rabbit didn't get you before I met you," he said. Judy laughed. It was true. Before Nick, she had never had a boyfriend in her life. However, she knew from what Nick had told her that he had, four years before their first meeting and the historic romance that would follow, dated a vixen named Roxy Redfur, but it didn't work out. "Well, before I came to Zootopia, romance wasn't a priority for me, so I never dated. Then, I met a very handsome fox, and my life changed forever," she said. Nick got to thinking. "Well, as I said, I did date Roxy Redfur before I met you, but that didn't work out. Even earlier than that, as a teenager, I had a celebrity crush on Gazelle," he said. Judy smiled. "If that isn't foreshadowing, I don't know what is," she said. Nick gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?" he asked. Judy sighed sweetly. She knew that Nick had met Gazelle as a child and she was a family friend of the Wildes. They also did business with her from time to time. "Both Gazelle and I are prey mammals. That means you had it in you to be attracted to prey mammals for a long time," she said. Nick laughed. "That crush made seeing her in person and knowing her really awkward," he said. He then pulled Judy close to him. "Then I found someone who far outshines Gazelle in beauty," he said. Judy was surprised. "You really think that?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, and I also know that I want to kiss you right now," he said. Judy smiled, and leaned in. She and Nick pressed their lips together firmly and began to kiss intensely, deeply and passionately. For both of them, it brought back the memories of their first kiss back in the museum after they defeated Bellwether and began their romance. Neither let up. For an instant, the world was at peace. They had had their wedding and their honeymoon at Wild Times Resort. Now, they had their home together. Nick thought about everything about Judy that he loved: her beautiful fur, her gem-like eyes, her wondrous hips...he could go on forever. Finally, the two came up for air. "Thank you, Judy, for being there for me," he said. Judy hugged the handsome fox tightly. "No worries, my handsome fox. I will always be with you," she said. Nick smiled. "And I will always be with you, my bunny bride," he told her. He intended to keep that promise. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Remakes